Best Results
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: When Tenten’s pregnant, everyone wants a piece of her. Of course, Neji has to deal with her pregnancy problems, and, oh, don’t forget the cravings!


Author's Notes: This is just an experiment, but I still hope you enjoy it!

Title: Best Results

Summary: When Tenten's pregnant, everyone wants a piece of her. Of course, Neji has to deal with her pregnancy problems, and, oh, don't forget the cravings!

**Introduction:**

"Do you still have any condoms?"

"…Excuse me, Hiashi-sama?!"

"Get rid of them all."

"…Err…Yes…of course..."

"Is your wife still taking the pill?"

"No, Hiashi-sama, she stopped a few months ago."

"That's good. Now, get out, and get busy. I want to see my brother have grandchildren as soon as possible! Oh and here's some porn magazines just incase."

"HIASHI-SAMA!!!"

**Morning…**

The sun was brightly shining in the sky. The wind was nice and cool. Everything was beautiful and peaceful…ok…not in the Hyuuga mansion.

"Damn that Neji and his sexy wife!"

"Yeah, you said it! Why can't they keep it down every time they do it?!"

"I didn't get any sleep at all!"

"I had to keep myself from getting turned on by their noise!"

"Neji is one lucky Hyuuga!"

"This better be the last time they do it or I'm going to crack!"

"Hey, everyone, Hiashi-sama made pancakes!"

"YAY!!!"

Tenten groaned, the loud complaining waking her up. Her body ached everywhere. She slowly sat up, pulling the blanket on her bare chest.

Were they really that noisy in bed? Well, it was mostly Hiashi's fault. He forces them into baby-making sessions every week.

Looking at her side, she smiled.

Neji looked so cute, while sleeping. She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear.

"Neji-kun, wake up."

Neji moaned. "Mm…no, Tenten, I never get tired of you in bed…."

Tenten blushed lightly. "Neji-kun, wake up!"

He moaned again.

She sighed and stood up to go to the bathroom.

When he heard a click on the door, Neji grinned. "She's so cute…"

**Weeks later…**

"YEAH, WE FINALLY FINISHED OUR YOUTHFUL MISSION!!!"

Tenten sweat-dropped. Lee was Lee as usual. She softly smiled.

They were walking back to Konoha, with Neji and Lee in front of her. They had just finished escorting a pregnant wife and her husband to Suna.

She frowned. She felt like such a disappointment to the Hiashi-sama and Neji.

She and Neji had been married for a year and a half already, yet they still didn't have any children. Sasuke and Sakura had a son. Ino and Shikamaru had a little boy and a girl. Naruto and Hinata had a baby girl.

She felt left out…and dizzy…why was she so dizzy? She must be catching a fever or something. It's nothing she can't handle…right? Nope, wrong. Were her months of missing menstruation affecting her body? Was she finally…

Tenten stopped walking, her vision started to blur. "Neji…"

Neji looked behind to check on her. "Tenten, are you-"

She fainted. The last thing she heard was Lee wailing around about her drained youth and Neji worrying about her. Then everything went black.

"**Congratulations, Neji, you're going to be a father."**

That had to be the sweetest thing to ever be heard. The Hyuuga clan cheered in happiness and relief…well, mostly relief. Their nights of no sleep will finally be over.

But, unfortunately for Neji, everyone wanted a piece of Tenten. After Tsunade had declared of their little bundle of joy's arrival, in a matter of minutes, Tenten's room was packed with people.

Everyone was there…even Orochimaru, the Kazekage, and the ghost of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Hokage. They all congratulated her for all the hard work she and Neji had to do and that it finally paid off.

Her third month was not so bad. She didn't need to vomit, and she felt better with a lot of rest. But then there was just one thing Neji didn't like about her pregnancy.

**She kept going to Sasuke's house! **

She would have lunch and dinner there. She would chat with Sakura for hours. She would play and take care of their son, and she would force Sasuke to let her stare into his Sharingan until they were sore and needed to be deactivated.

But they still loved to have her there. Actually, everyone wanted to be around her. It was as if she was a magnet. She just had that refreshing, soothing aura around her. .

There was one time that she wasn't able to go to the Uchiha Manor, and she cried all day and night.

This made Neji really worried. What if their son or daughter would be super close to _Uncle Sasuke_ and not to him? What if their child ended up looking like Sasuke? But what was worse was what if their child ended up with a Sharingan?

Pregnancy is scary.

He gulped; he hoped fate wouldn't be too cruel to him.

Weeks passed, and his nightmare started to unfold.

"Neji-kun…"

No answer.

"Neji-kun…"

Still no response.

"NEJI-KUN!!!"

He bolted upright and pulled out a kunai. "What? Who died?"

"Neji…"

He looked at his loving wife as she sat in misery. "What's wrong, Tenten?"

"Neji-kun, I'm hungry. I want tomatoes and onigiri."

Yup, five months of pregnancy rapidly takes effect. Wait, did she just say she wanted tomatoes and onigiri? She has to stop spending time at Uchiha's place.

"Tenten, it's 2 in the morning. Can't it wait until breakfast?" he groaned unhappily, pulling back the covers over his head.

She shook him a bit. "But I want it now!"

He didn't respond. He was just too tired.

Tenten started to sniff and whimper. "Neji doesn't love me anymore, because I'm turning fat!"

He cringed. That wasn't true! He would still love her even if she was bigger than Chouji.

Then she stormed out of their bedroom, but Neji didn't notice until it was completely quiet.

"Damn…" he stood up to follow her.

Guilt was taking over. He frowned, when he saw her state. She was in the rain, shivering.

Neji walked toward her and shielded her from the rain. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Tenten. Please forgive."

He knelt down and hugged her stomach. "Please forgive me as well."

She pulled him up and kissed him. She smiled brightly. "It's alright, Neji."

They went inside, and he toweled her dry before she could catch a cold. Then he fed her what she craved for. His guilt finally subsiding; he smiled.

The next month was his favorite month - the 6th month. He would be able to find out whether their child was to be a boy or a girl. But what really made this his favorite month was that Tenten stopped going to the Uchiha's place. Joy!

Then he found out something very strange.

"You can talk to our baby?" she asked him.

He nodded as he rubbed her belly. "But it's kind of confusing. First, our baby said it was a boy and then it said it was a girl."

She was silent for a moment and then giggled. "Neji-kun, you're so funny!"

"Really, Tenten, I can talk to our baby."

"No, it's not that, Neji-kun. It's just that…"

"What is it?"

She rubbed her belly and whimpered. "Neji-kun, I'm hungry again."

"What would you like this time?"

She thought for a moment. "I want miso ramen."

"Alright, I'll be back in a while."

He was about to leave, when she pulled him back. He was startled.

Tenten was glaring at him. "You forgot to give us something important."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What would that be?"

She turned her face to the left and pointed at her right cheek.

He chuckled. "Of course, how could I forget?"

He gave her a chaste kiss, and he earned a smile. She hugged his arm tightly.

"We love you, Neji-kun!"

He hugged her back. "I love you, too."

She stared at him and blinked.

"Aren't you going to tell our babies that as well?"

"Of course, I will, Tenten-"

"Then, tell them right now. They might get mad at you."

"Tenten, what-"

"Neji-kun, there's two of them in here," she giggled as she lovingly rubbed her tummy.

**END**

Love it? Hate it? Please review.


End file.
